Unsure and Hard to Explain
by mssexxymixx
Summary: Its been a year since Viola Hastings created the incident of the century at Illyria Academy. Since then, shes found true friends, true skills and a truer love. But all truths will soon be put to the test. Rated T just incase...Please R
1. So A Year

Summary: Its been a years since Viola Hastings created the incident of the century at Illyria Academy. After going to the trouble of disguising herself as her brother Sebastien just to get into the school and play on the boy's soccer team. Since then, she's found true friendships, true skills and an even truer love. Don't hold your breath, because all truths shall be tested, along with Viola's love for the sport that started it all.

Chapter 1: So… a year.

"So a year?" a brunette named Kia asked through a mouth full of fries

"Yep a year" Viola Hastings nodded

"Technically a _school_ year" another friend with black hair named Yvonne noted

"That's right its hasn't actually been one full year since your FIRST encounter" a boy added

"Paul! Yvonne! So its been a 'school' year" Viola exaggeratedly quoted _school_

"… So has it been a year, or not?"

"Kia!" the three other friends laughed

"Moving on, what's gonna happen this summer?" Yvonne asked the question lingering in everyone's mind

"Honestly? I don't have a clue"

"What? Why not?" Paul's shocked expression went along with his high pitched voice

"We just haven't talked about it yet"

"You know Vi, the longer you avoid it the harder it'll be when school's out" Kia soon continued "Which is like almost soon"

"Thanksss Kee, I think I got that. And I know your right but, why does it have to be so hard !" Viola whined out loud before her forehead hurtled towards the table top "… Ow"

STM

"So when's the next time you see him?" Paul casually brought up the topic as the four grazed through out the mall

Viola sighed "Tomorrow night"

"Why come?"

"Well it's the last practise of the year. So coach is making us practise till 11 tonight. By the end we'll be out of breath. Sweaty. Probably reek. Have dirt up our pants, and be too beat to talk."

"Romantic" Yvonne's eyes widened

"Then we'll head to our dorms and sleep till the afternoon" Viola concluded

"Hardly a way to spend once of your last nights together"

"Well then thank goodness for male models and porn!" the friends cheered and laughed exiting towards the car.


	2. All in the Name of Love

Chapter 2: All in the Name of Love

"Your the biggest bunch of babies I've ever had the liberty of coaching! A few hours of extra effort and your acting like I threw you into battle!"

"Coach" Andrew sighed "That wasn't just a few hours"

"I'm sorry Mr. Andrew , are you asking me for another 2 laps around the stadium!"

"No sir."

"Well then, all of you hit the showers! It's been one good year, one good team."

STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM

Duke walked out of the boys changing room and noticed a tapping coming from the wooden bleachers above him. Making his way around to the front of them, he could see a familiar figured lying down in the middle of the seats.

"Bad enough we had to go through this practise, but you gotta make me walk up these steps"

"Hi" Viola said knowingly

"Waiting for me?"

"Well I was thinking about it but by the time I got up here my legs lost all power and now I'm stuck" She opened her eyes

"Thaaat hurt" Duke stressed his words as he slowly took a seat in front of Viola, leaning his head against the side of her stomach.

The two sat in silence keeping their eyes closed as he played with her fingers and she strummed his close shaved hair with her available hand.

"Are you tired?" she finally broke the silence

He breathed out a laugh "After the practise we just had? No way"

"I mean, are you too tired to talk?"

"To you? Never. What's up?" his head turned to face her as she looked down at him

"What's up is that we've gone forever without bringing up the fact that this was our last practise of the year and in two days schools out, then in a weeks time were gone our separate ways for two months…"

Vi…" Duke tried to interrupt as Viola caught her breath and continued

"And your just trying to stop me from talking about it because you don't wanna talk about it, event though you know and I know that we HAVE to talk about it and cant leave it un- talked about!" Viola pouted the end

Duke glanced up at her stubborn face and couldn't help but smile "Vi, does your body have enough energy to sit down here next to me?"

Slowly Viola swung her legs over Dukes head to his other side and abruptly plopped down next to him as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her hand slightly patted her soon- to- be bruised butt.

"Its gonna be tough, and being so far away from you for such along time makes it harder" Duke admitted

"I guess we are going far huh?"

"Well lets see, your going to Greece on a travel soccer internship…"

"…And your going to train under my dreams schools roof"

"Really though I'm not going _that_ far, Carolina holds training in these divided fields just 10 minutes out of town" Duck noted

"Greattt, so you drive 10 minutes in and out of town everyday while I'm a good 12 hour plane flight away, in a country filled with residents that have fungus sounding last names"

"Well if it makes you feel better, because of traffic my trips might take more then just 10 minutes"

Letting a laugh escape her mouth Viola spoke between breaths "How are we gonna get through the summer?"

Squeezing her tighter Duke re-assured her "We will."

After a moment or two of silence Duke added "Think we should head back now?"

Viola nodded "This bench isn't getting any softer"

The two headed towards their dorms for a long awaited sleep.

_Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my first 'She's the man' fic and first time posting on fanfiction so bare with me it'll take me a while to get used to. But sorry my last chap was so short but some will be while others will be..well longer. Also sorry if the begining was confusing but you'll get it as the story goes on. Lastly the ruler thing doesent work so..STMSTM is my divider for now. Dont forget to R&R thanks!_


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

Chapter 3: Good Morning Sunshine

Letting a laugh escape her mouth Viola spoke between breaths "How are we gonna get through the summer?"

Squeezing his girlfriend tighter Duke re-assured her "We will."

After a moment or two of silence Duke added "Think we should head back now?"

Viola nodded "This bench isn't getting any softer"

The two headed towards their dorms for a long awaited sleep.

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTM**

"Any luck?" a voice on the other end of the receiver sighed

"Nope. How bout you?"

"You mean you cant hear him snoring?"

They both laughed. It was Saturday afternoon and Olivia Lennox was on the phone with her boyfriend Sebastien Hastings.

Sebastien was Duke's roommate... and Viola's twin brother. At first he had found the whole roommate dating sister act a bit to uncomfortable to take, but now, things had changed. He had changed his mind, for the time being that is; because right now there was a distraction keeping him away from the Viola/Duke topic. Her name was Olivia Lennox.

She was perfect. The girl of his dreams, something he had said since their first encounter and continued to say till this day. She knew all the lyrics to all his songs, past, present and nearly completed future. Her face was a delecate kind, along with her soul, but that didn't mean she couldn't kick butt. Too Sebastien she was it, the one, the only, and all his.

But as of right now both were discussing the fact that each of their room mates had yet awoken. Suffering from post practise syndrome.

As everyone had now named it: Recovering from a hard, grueling practise.

"Any suggestions?" Olivia glanced over at Viola still completely dead to the world

"Well we could just leave" Sebastien pointed out

"But we promised to wake them up ourselves" Olivia reminded.

Olivia was in love and she almost knew it. Sebastien was amazing, thought at first Sebastien was Viola. A man... or girl that Olivia had only met in her dreams. Of coarse he... she was too good to be true. Only a real women could know exactly what another women wanted. Over time those feelings for the _old_ Sebastien had faded and feelings for this new one had grown; and could he ever kiss. Olivia wasent ever one to get too carried away by a man's touch but this case was rare, and she liked that. But still, something kept nagging her in the back of her mind. Was it being unsure of Sebastien? Not completely cleansing her body of Viola? Or a something new that she always thought would never be?

"Ok, so we wake them up and leave by ourselves"

"How?" Olivia raised an eyebrow dismissing all thoughts for now

"Well you quietly head to the lobby but leave a 'help' note on the door before you go. Before I leave I'll slam the door and run. Then Viola will be Dukes problem"

"That's a horrible plan" Olivia stated expecting more

"Well it's the best I got, so you in or out blondey?"

"... Meet you in the lobby?"

"10 minutes?" Sebastien added

"Be there" the two hung up.

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMST**

Before leaving Olivia took a piece of paper and in big letters wrote the word 'HELP' across the white sheet, adding a smiley face at the end. Taking a minute to admire her work Olivia suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be and quietly left.

While on the other side of campus Sebastien quickly gathered his things and made it out into the hallway. Preparing to book his butt towards the exit, he took one last deep breath and slammed the door.

The bang put Duke into a panic causing him to fall right out of bed and hit the floor.

"Damn freshman" he whispered anger in his voice while pushing himself up and flew into the hallway. Only to find it empty, the exit door just shutting.

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMST**

Olivia leaned against the wall in the lobby admiring the colour on her nails. _Vi really knows how to pick a colour._ She thought to herself.

Suddenly Olivia felt her thoughts along with the rest of her body being quickly dragged towards the front school door.

Laughing Olivia and Sebastien ran their way off campus to the safety of Cesario's.

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMST**

Duke continued to stand outside of his dorm -just in case- but soon headed in, closing his door. Finally realizing how bad his body ached from last nights practise, he slowly glanced towards the clock. Dukes eyes widened, it was already 3. Sebastien was supposed to wake him. That or Viola, speaking of Voila. He lifted the phone out of the receiver and dialled her cell thinking she'd already be up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. 'Hey its Viola! Sorry I'm just too important to pick up but leave the love and I might call back.'_

_That's weird._ He thought to himself, but after leaving a message, figured a shower would be in order and then he'd go look for his girlfriend…

By the time Duke was finished it was 3:20 and still not message from Viola. So he headed out towards the girls dorm. Finally reaching room 210 Duke noticed a sign on the door reading '_HELP'_. But due to the smiley face guessedd that it must not have been too serious and took it upon himself to walk in.

The room was quiet, dark and all the curtains were pulled shut. A light glow came from the laptop on the desk and an odd smell of perfume or girl's soccer gear had filled the room. Somewhat of a distraction, but there she was. His world at the time. His girl. Asleep. At 3:30 in the afternoon.

"Viola" Duke shook his head "Vi, Viola" he was now shaking her arm but hadn't even gotten a moan out of her.

Slowly making his way around the bed thinking of ways to wake her up Duke pulled off the blanket that was nearly swallowing her. She cringed at the slight change of temperature, but quickly adjusted. Nothing. He was left with one last option.

Bending down and lifting the bed up. Then in one swift move Duke had managed to pull the heavy mattress off the set and onto the floor.

As soon as it hit Viola instantly shot up making sure no one was dead. Eyes nearly out of her head, she slowly turned her upper body towards a red Duke. He was nearly dying just holding in the laugh that occurred from Viola's expression.

Slowly realizing that the world wasn't crashing towards the ground, Viola took a deep relieved breath as her hands wandered through her hair. "You can stop laughing anytime now"

"I…I'm so…soiree" he spoke through laughs

"It wasn't that funny"

"Aww. Yes it was." Duke nodded nearly crashing atop of her

"Ow! Get off, and help me pull this back up. Loser."

He stood, soon helping her up and the two exchanged a glance. Smiles spreading across their faces, and they continued to make the bed together in complete comfortable silence. Every now and then catching eachother's eye.

Viola couldn't help but laugh lightly. _This is nice._


	4. Kick Off: Part 1

_A/N: Thanks for all those that read and those that read then review p. Just so you all know this story isnt over for a while were still just in the begining so please bare with. Again thanks and keep R&R thumbs up haha_

_---mya_

Chapter 4: Kick off Part 1

Slowly realizing that the world wasn't crashing towards the ground, Viola took a deep relieved breath as her hands wandered through her hair.

"You can stop laughing anytime now"

"I…I'm so…soiree" he spoke through laughs

"It wasn't that funny"

"Aww. Yes it was." Duke nodded nearly crashing atop of her

"Ow! Get off, and help me pull this back up. Loser."

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMST**

"Schools out dudes!"

Cheers and drunken wails were being called out from all around the following Tuesday on the beach. Duke helped Viola out of his car as the two causiously entered tonight's party central. At the moment Viola put away all fears and questions about the future instore for her and Duke's relatioinship. _After all, haven't all wise people said to 'cease' the moment?_ Viola thought as Duke pushed away all falling stupid boys attneding from both Illyria and Cornwall. It was odd, the two school's together and happy. It may have been the free flowing alcohol or the adrenalin of summer finally starting, but what ever the reason for the time being rivalry didn't matter because…

"Schools finally out and its time to party here on white pebble beach!" everyone cheered as the dj started up the music.

Duke and Viola slowly managed through the crowd and towards their friends.

"Toby" Duke's hand went up

"Dukuss" Toby replied both friends shaking hands

"Schools out…" Paul started

"FOR THE SUMMER!" Viola and Kia finished laughing

"We'll be back" Toby and Duke turned around

"Well where's Eunice?" Viola stopped the two

"At some interview or college thing" Toby shrugged

"So you don't know?"

"Well, I mean _I_ know. But its not like I keep a tag on her 24/7 right Vi?"

"Ya, sorry." Viola smiled hesitantly nodding

"Be back later" the two repeated before heading off for drinks

Ever since Viola's move to Illyria the two seperate groups (Duke's friends and Viola's) had somehow come together and just clicked. Which was a major relief to say the least, everyone hung out together and not one person was ever alone. All this had happened over a period of one year. Not too long some would say, but in this time their "group" had slowly disinigrated.

Andrew was hardly ever seen which was odd but hadn't seemed to be noticed much. Yvonne had met some guy from a college and ever since their second date she had fanished, only making the rare pop up just to mention her quick departure. Olivia and Sebastien seemed joined at the hip and always in their own world. Toby and Eunice had grown appart, which resulted in her near dismissal from everyone's lives. Paul being the guy that he was, had his own life but made sure he was always around. Kia had remained loyal yet unsure of herself. Lastly Viola and Duke, dealing with their own problems were still the two trying to hold it all together without falling appart themselves.

This is what had become of their once inceperable team, the once looked up too, the invincible, all mighty, socially powered crew. Nearly in shambles. With summer only one sleep away and everyone preparing to do their own things, this night was important. Apperantly not _that_ important since half of them were missing.

"Where's Yvonne?" Paul glanced around

"BOYFRIEND!" Kia cheered with her eyes shut

"Guys. What's up?" an uncomfortable Andrew came by at last

"Andrew, hey!"

Kia soon interrupted Viola "Guys, I don't feel so… It's badd"

"Kia? Are you drunk?"

"I don't beats me. Some guys are just so nice"

"Maybe I should…"

"Let me take of her" Andrew volunteered

"If your sure?"

"Ya, lets go" Andrew led the way for Kia

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMST**

"So man, what's up with you and Eunice?" Duke asked as he and Toby stood at the bar

"Thanks" Toby nodded towards the bartender and passed Duke his drink

"What do ya mean?"

"Well I haven't seen you both together much is all"

"Sorry were not like you and Viola" Toby soon regretted his words

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dukes stopped, his eyes flaming a sudden anger

"Sorry man, I said that wrong" Toby defended backing up a bit

"Wanna say it right then?"

"All I'm saying is that how well do you think you'll do without your girl by your side nearly all summer? Better, how's Viola gonna do in some foreign country without you on her arm?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when it's night here it's day out in Greece. When it's night in Greece the sun's up here. So while were practising Viola's asleep because of the practise she just finished up. Then while _she's_ bustin' her butt at practise _were_ asleep from our day of work. Not much time for communication huh?" Toby finished

"That's not us, we'll find time"

"Everyone says they'll find time. But are you telling me that you wont pay any attention to all those free girls in short- shorts running the field with us. OR you wont care that Viola's hanging round those Greek model type guys?"

Duke kept quiet just gazing forward, Toby took it as his cue to continue.

"Ya, so don't try and tell me the problems I got in my relationship when you cant even see the ones staring you and Viola in the face."

"Um, don't forget. Were all heading to Cesario's in an hour or so" Duke tried to get his mind off what was just said.

Was it true? Of coarse it was. It was the truth that Duke regretted facing for the past month. Ever since Viola was accepted to an internship some while back a knot in Duke's stomack had formed and only seemed to grow as time passed. Once he had been accepted to practise with Columbia University the pair did everything possible not to bring up the subject of being appart for a whole summer. Unfortunetly it was time, everything had to come out. No matter how cool and calm Duke forced himself to be about the situation, he was dying on inside.

Now, both friends stood silent, silent and thinking.


	5. Kick Off: Part 2

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the greattt reviews...this is chapter 5--kinda short but ill be updating MORE OFTEN--promise.**_

_**For now Read an Enjoy ;)**_

Chapter 5: Kick off Part 2

"How you doing?" Andrew slid down next to Kia

The two were sitting side by side in the grimy beach bathroom. Doors locked. Andrew slowly patted Kia's forehead with a damp paper towel.

"Better, those Advil's worked" Kia laughed

"Good."

"Andrew?"

"Ya?"

"I know we haven't ever really been too close on the heart to heart chat level but are you ok?"

"What?" Andrew said in a nervous laugh

"You haven't been around anyone lately. So I just…"

"Look. Kia. No offence but you don't know me _that_ well"

"But I know you well enough to understand that something's going on" Kia pointed out

"Like?"

"Like its hard when you feel like everyone thinks you're a freak. It's all in your head, but it's as if they see how unsure you are about yourself"

"You know?" Andrew looked down at her

"I might, it'd be easier if I didn't have to play the guessing game and you could just tell me"

After a long time of Andrew struggling with how to start he just sighed and opened his mouth "I've got to spend the summer on this stupid family vacation. Even though I've told the rents' that I'd rather go to the Columbia training camp with Duke and Toby"

"I thought you like hanging out with your family?"

"I did. Until I realized we knew nothing about each other. Or more like they don't know anything about me" Andre laughed

"Like?"

"Like how I don't even know myself"

"I'd say were all stuck in that stage right now"

"Ya, but I'm so messed up that I don't even know who I'm supposed to like"

"Your not 'supposed' to like anyone, not force is making you like the first person you see. Those feelings all come on their own and sometimes unexpectedly. Till then you wait" Kia sighed

"Funny, I was gonna tell you the same thing"

"Am I that obvious?" both were blushing and talking nearly at a whisper

"Don't worry, obvious is a cute look on you" the two now looking at each other as their faces drew closer

"We should probably go soon since, Cesario's later" Kia could barley speak

"So lets go" Andrew smirked knowing that neither could tare away

Soon his lips lightly brushed against hers until a feeling came rushing through Kia's body. Forcing her to quickly pull away.

"Something wrong?" Andrew quickly followed Kia

But he received his answer as she ran into a stall and let her sick feeling out.

"I guess now we know for sure that the Advil's are kicking in" Andrew spoke to no one in particular.

**STMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMSTMST**

"Yvonne there you are" Sebastien and Olivia ran into their flushed friend

"Oh hey guys" she caught her breath

"Finally decide to come?"

"Umm, no just dropped by to say I cant make it later. Boyfriend stuff. Could you let everyone else know?"

"Sure…" Sebastien started but Yvonne had left before he had the chance to continue

"Bye" Olivia laughed


End file.
